


Nudie Panther

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fast Food, Female Ejaculation, Gen, Masturbation, Nude Modeling, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Ann agrees to model nude for Yusuke, but when an accident in the studio ruins the only set of clothes Ann brought, she has no choice but to get to the laundromat via walking across the city naked. As she takes a few detours, Ann discovers that she likes not wearing clothes more than she thought.
Kudos: 21





	Nudie Panther

Ann had agreed to pose nude for Yusuke. It was the only way to get more information on him. She knew once she became an adult, there was a slim chance she’d get modeling offers for nude magazines and photobooks. She thought it better to overcome her aversion to nudity in front of others now rather than wait until later. So, once Ann made her way into Yusuke’s apartment, and was certain that the door was locked behind her, she began to disrobe.

She was soon standing in Yusuke’s apartment wearing only her underwear. Hesitantly, she removed her bra, dropping it to the floor to expose her ample bosom. She tried to hide her breasts, but they became more visible as they were squished and changed shape, the pink of her nipples showing through her fingers. Ann moved her hands away from her breasts, pulling down her panties to expose her ass and pussy, along with a thick bush of blonde pubic hair. Ann took a deep breath, and walked into the room where Yusuke was waiting for her.

“There, I followed through on your request,” said Ann. “This is tasteful nudity, strictly for your painting. Absolutely no touching me.”

“Rest assured, I had no plans to,” said Yusuke. “The only touching shall be with my brush, perfectly capturing the beauty of your nude form. The shape of your breasts, the way you trim your pubic hair, the particular shade of pink in your vagina...”

“I’m not showing you that,” said Ann.

“Make sure you sit at an angle where I can get a glimpse at your breasts and your butt,” said Yusuke. “I wouldn’t want to let a big ass like yours go to waste.”

“It’s not big,” said Ann.

She sat on the stool, getting into position. She was used to doing this at her modeling job, but this scenario felt different. The lights weren’t as harsh, but the air was colder than the photo studio. Her eyes kept wandering to Yusuke’s pants, seeing if he was getting a boner from watching her naked body. She was beautiful, but that had led to gossip behind her back. The two conflicting emotions, wanting her sexiness to be acknowledged but wanting Yusuke to do it in a hands-off way, swirled around inside her head as she sat there, posing still.

The chilly room was starting to get to her breasts. When she had first sat down, her nipples were resting. As the chilly wind from the air conditioner and the fan blew across them, her little pink tips began to shake, getting harder until they were standing fully at attention. The way she was turned, Yusuke could only see one of them. She hoped that this painting wasn’t going to end up where everyone could see it. If the painting was abstract, she might be off the hook, but this was nearly volunteering to get her naked body out there into the world.

“I was afraid you’d gained weight when you walked in,” said Yusuke.

Ann had been stress eating over this plan, and had downed a lot of sweets at the cafe. She had a small but noticeable paunch in her belly that wasn’t there before. She was lucky that she wasn’t accepting any modeling jobs at the moment. Ann remained as still as a statue, only occasionally making small talk. Yusuke peeked around the side of the canvas, his eyes wandering towards Ann’s butt. Her cheeks were spread open just enough for him to have a clear look at her butthole.

“Where are you looking at?” asked Ann.

“Simply admiring the beauty of the female anus,” said Yusuke.

Ann blushed bright red. “Can you not?”

Frustrated, Ann moved her leg outward. It hit Yusuke’s palette, sending it dropping from his hands onto her clothes. The paint splotches hadn’t mixed together, but rather, a rainbow of colors had coated every article of her clothing. Yusuke picked up his palette and apologized. He handed Ann a coupon he had gotten recently for the local laundromat, along with some cleaning material that he kept on hand for emergencies like these.

“It’s the least I can do to offer my apologies,” said Yusuke. “I’ll escort you to the laundromat.”

“I don’t need your help,” said Ann.

“But what will you wear?” asked Yusuke. “I can lend you some of my clothes.”

“No thank you...” said Ann indignantly. “I’ll manage.”

Once the painting was done, Yusuke took a photograph of Ann. He used a disposable camera that instantly printed a polaroid, promising her that it couldn’t be leaked onto the internet so easily. Ann looked at her clothes. Even her underwear was covered in splotches of paint. She placed it in a garbage bag and walked out the front door. Luckily, it was a warm and humid night. Yet the tension from her modeling still made her nipples stand on end, the pink tips visible in the outline of her silhouette. She walked away from Yusuke’s apartment, not looking back.

As a short breeze blew past her pubes, Ann realized exactly what she was doing. She was standing in the middle of the street, under the bright glare of the streetlights, fully naked. If any passerby looked up from what they were doing, they would see her bare ass, her pussy, the full form of her well-shaped breasts. Every part of her was exposed, the lights of the city shining harsher on her than any spotlight. Each step felt heavier than usual. Ann’s eyes kept darting about, trying to see if anyone was catching a glimpse at her.

“Why am I turning into some sort of Lady Godiva?” Ann thought. “I didn’t even find out anything about Madarame. There’s no way he got enough of me to complete the painting, but I don’t want to show him my naked body again...”

Ann walked at a slow pace. She thought if she acted like nothing was strange, nobody would call her out on her lack of clothes. Hardly anyone was out on the streets this time of night, and the kinds of people that were either worked night shifts or were acting outside the law, much like the Phantom Thieves of Heart themselves. She passed by the gate to the local park. It was still open, and would be for another hour. She could cut through the park to get to the laundromat quicker, and the chances of anyone being there were unlikely.

Passing through the iron gates and stepping onto the stonework path, Ann felt the soles of her feet hit against the hard path. She switched to the grass. As the grass struck the spot between her toes, she felt something in her awaken. The natural instincts that all humans had somewhere in their lizard brain, but had suppressed from civilization. She was out among nature, wearing not a shred of clothing. With every breath, she could smell the cherry blossom trees, their pink-tinted wind blowing past her hard nipples and through her legs.

Ann thought she was sweating. She had been nervous, and she had a long way to go to get back to her dorm. Curious for a moment, she reached between her legs. Her digits brushed past her clitoris, now stiff and revealed from its hood. Going further down, she felt something between her legs. This wasn’t sweat. It was sticky and smelled sweeter, more feminine. Ann had been trying to deny it, but she couldn’t hide the truth from herself any longer. This was turning her on.

“No, I’m not some kind of pervert,” Ann said. “Boys are the ones who are the lecherous streakers. I’m a model, I have dignity... but I like showing my body off. Just because I didn’t want Kitamura to see it doesn’t mean I don’t want anyone else to. After all, I’m hot.”

Keeping her bag full of clothes on her back, Ann made her way to the center of the park. There was an elaborate fountain in the center of the park, one that looked even more beautiful when the lights illuminated it at night. A few benches were scattered around the fountain for people to take a break. Ann made her way there, and stepped onto the slippery smooth rocks at the fountain’s edge. She set her bag behind a tree, and began dancing about in the fountain.

She frolicked like a water nymph, covering her body in the lukewarm water of the fountain. The lights behind her made her silhoutte visible. Her skin glimmered as she became soaked. She was careful to avoid getting her hair too wet, but she splashed the water all across her body, each droplet shining like a gemstone on her voluptuous form. Ann started laughing, enjoying herself as she danced about, her breasts jiggling and bouncing freely, unrestrained by any bra.

“Are you an angel?” asked a boy from below.

“I’m a femme fatale,” said Ann, stopping and striking a coy pose. “Looking is free, and touching isn’t allowed. But you want to look. It’s not every night you get to see someone as alluring as me in the buff.”

Ann squeezed her breasts, showing their soft curves off to the boy. He was a few years younger than her, in middle school most likely. He had come here to take a shortcut as well, not expecting to run across Ann. She pinched her nipples between her fingers, rubbing the digits back and forth across her erect tips. The boy was mesmerized at the sight of her, standing there in the fountain.

“What’s your name?” the boy asked.

“You can call me Panther,” Ann said. “Don’t tell anyone you saw me. I was never here.”

Ann turned around and smacked her ass, making her cheeks shake. When the boy looked up, Ann had jumped out from the fountain and snatched her bag, running through the park’s path towards the exit. She dried off quickly, except for between her legs. Her pussy was sopping wet, overcome with excitement from showing her body off to someone. His eyes had been looking everywhere at her. Unlike Yusuke, she saw him get an erection. The though of it turned her on so much.

As she mad her way down the street, she heard her stomach growl. Yusuke had taken so long painting that Ann hadn’t gotten anything to eat. Her wallet was in her jacket pocket, and had been protected from the paint spill. The Big Bang Burger was open all the time, and if she acted as casually as she did in the park, she could have a meal and show her body off even more.

After sorting through the bag to find her wallet, she made her way to Big Bang Burger. Ann stepped through the door into the burger joint, drawing the eyes of the cashier and the few people who were eating a quick meal at this time of night. There was nobody in line. Ann walked up to the counter with her credit card in hand, and asked for a burger meal with a milkshake.

“Miss, you can’t...” said the cashier.

“I can pay,” said Ann. She saw the cashier staring straight into her nipples.

“Take a seat and we’ll be right with you,” said the man.

Ann sat at one of the tables. There would be urban legends on the internet the next day about the streaker girl who ate a meal there. People would sit in the same chair where Ann’s bare butt had touched, hoping that the warmth of her ass would bring them luck with love. Ann found the whole thing stupid. She could have sat anywhere and a similar legend would have appeared. She waited for her meal to get there. When it arrived, Ann started eating through the fries, which had just right amount of crispness and saltiness.

“This is delicious,” she said. “Feels so good to have something warm.”

The customers watched her eat with a sharp stare, not moving from their seats. Ann’s eating was more ravenous than they expected. With every bite of food, they kept their eyes on her stomach, watching it fill out as her meal made its way down. She also had a cute belly button, which they couldn’t keep their eyes off. Ann took a bite of her juicy burger, chewing and swallowing it quickly enough. She had to get to the laundromat before the paint really started setting into her clothes.

The burger, which was rather thick and flavorful, was polished off in no time. Ann licked her fingers of the taste. The Big Bang Sauce was a specialty here. She reached for her milkshake. Her greasy finger slid under the lid, popping the top open slightly. Some of the vanilla milkshake spilled on Ann’s neck, rolling down until it had created white lines along her breasts, curving around her nipples. The ice-cold milkshake only made Ann’s nipples harder, the pink tips being contrasted with her white skin and the even whiter shake. Ann got the lid back into place, slurping out the rest loudly.

She turned to the college student who had been watching her, and opened her mouth to show her milkshake-coated tongue. Though it was sugar and cream, the look of it was far too lewd. The college student stammered, trying to think of how to phrase it. Here was a hot young model, clearly flirting with him and showing off the load of her shake. With her cup empty, Ann grasped her breasts in her hand.

“I need a napkin,” Ann said. “But this milkshake is so delicious. I could just lick it off. I can lick my own tits, you know. They’re that big.”

Ann picked up her breasts, licking off the sweet, thick milkshake. She took her nipple to her mouth, sucking on the pink tip and slurping off more of the drink. She let her hands go, holding her breast up entirely with her lips. After sucking loudly, to the bewilderment of the customers, she let her breast flop back down onto her chest, bouncing and jiggling back into place. She did the same with her other breast, leaving herself clean and sparkling. She tossed her garbage and picked up her bag of clothes, walking out of the restaurant to hushed applause from the customers.

The laundromat wasn’t far from the burger joint. Like many places, there weren’t many people in there late at night. Only her teacher and an employee watching over everyone. Ann checked that her clothes had been treated, and tossed them into the washer. She was going to be here for a while. She sat in front of the washing machine, her eyes following the rotating path of her clothes.

“Miss, this is a public business. You need to wear clothes here,” he said.

“I might have saved your mental state already and you didn’t even know it,” said Ann. “I can afford to walk around without clothes for one night.”

The employee picked up a magazine that he had been reading. The magazine featured an ad for a maid service with Becky as the poster girl, as well as a line of perfumes that Ann’s image had been used to sell. Both of those girls were in his place of work right now. One was completely naked and the other was only wearing her underwear, having stripped down for many of the same reasons as Ann.

“If you dance for me, I’ll let it slide,” said the employee. “Same for you, Becky.”

“I don’t go by that name outside of work,” said Kawakami. “But if you insist.”

Kawakami removed her panties and bra. Two stools were pulled out, and moved to the center of the store. Ann and Kawakami stood on top of them, posing and showing off their bodies. Ann looked down. She was impressed that her teacher had such a thick, curly black bush. Everyone in the modeling world had been telling her that she was supposed to trim her pubes, but her teacher dealt with more adult clients. If they wanted hairy girls, then maybe Ann would let hers grow out.

The two of them raised their arms, showing off their armpits. They were both sweaty, but had plenty of energy. They ran their hands down their bodies, drawing attention to their curves. Ann loved her warm hands going past her full stomach, feeling all the tension that had built up with Yusuke fade away into nothingness. They shook their hips, making their breasts jiggle as the employee watched them. The laundromat had turned into a strip joint, and they were the ones dancing.

Ann turned around, showing off her ass. Compared to before, she wanted the employee to take a look at her butthole. She grabbed onto her cheeks and spread them open, showing off her puckering hole to his delight. Kawakami slapped Ann’s ass, leaving a faint red handprint on her cheeks. Ann let out an erotic moan, her dripping pussy staining the inside of her legs with her juices. She hadn’t been this turned on in a long time. The thrill of it all was getting to her.

Just as the performance was about to reach the next level, her washer dinged. Her clothes were done, and were ready for the dryer. Ann seductively shook her hips while she piled her clothes into the dryer, letting the employee get a long look at her ass. She stank of sweat and paint and fast food, but that only made her more seductive in the eyes of the employee. The dryer was loaded, and Ann got back on the stool, upping the level of her performance.

She spread her legs, showing off her pussy to the employee. Her puffy lips, dripping with love juices, looked like they were ready to be fucked. Ann had no plans to take a dick while she was out on the town, but she loved showing off her body. She invited the employee to come closer, saying that he could smell her pussy, but couldn’t touch or lick it. He took a deep whiff of Ann’s loins, her womanly smell filling his nose and making him rock-hard inside his pants. Ann turned around and asked him to sniff her ass, bowing down to her like a dog.

“If anyone finds out about this, you could get expelled,” said Kawakami.

“It’s okay,” said Ann. “If anyone asks, I’m Panther.”

Ann bounced her hips up and down, showing off some surprising dance moves. Her show came to an end, and she took her clothes out of the dryer. They smelled fresh, but Ann wasn’t going to put them on before she got back home. She had been streaking all night, and she wasn’t going to stop now. She found a new bag, one without paint stains, and tossed everything down to her underwear inside. After paying for the laundromat’s services, she boarded the train that would take her back to her home.

Her train car was nearly empty. Nobody would be riding the rails at this time of night. Ann breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she could strut about in this train car bare naked, and nobody would question her on it. As the train passed through a tunnel, the world around Ann suddenly changed color, shifting into shades of red and black. She had been sent into the Metaverse for a brief moment, long enough for a Mara to manifest itself inside of her train car.

“Wish Morgana or Ren were here,” said Ann. “This thing is unpleasant to look at.”

She reached up and felt her face. Where it hadn’t been before, her Panther mask had appeared. The rest of her outfit hadn’t appeared in the slightest. Ann was visualizing herself as naked at the moment, but the mask was a necessity. Ann realized the mask meant the presence of Carmen, and took it upon herself to summon her Persona. As the mask left her face, making Ann completely naked once again, the towering image of Carmen manifested behind her.

“For something this big, you’d need ice, but fire will do the trick,” said Ann. “Let’s roast this weiner.”

At Carmen’s command, a pillar of flame shot up in the middle of the train car, dealing heavy damage to the demon. The steel interior of the train car became unbearably hot, making Ann sweaty. Every pore of her body was dripping. Before long, the flames died down and the creature was nowhere to be seen. As the train departed the Metaverse, Ann found herself at her stop. Her home wasn’t far from here.

She hurried towards her front door. Ann closed it behind her, slumping with her back against the door. She spread her legs and stuck her fingers in her pussy, teasing her clit. She had been outside, going in and out of buildings for a few hours. Countless numbers of people had seen her. She had gotten into a fight in the Metaverse. The thrill of having the night air on her nipples and pussy made her so horny. It was all she could do to masturbate herself, furiously playing with her pussy until she achieved her quickest orgasm yet.

A fountain of squirt shot from her pussy, covering the entryway of her house in a sticky stream of her pussy juices. Ann called out to her servants, asking them to draw a bath. She wanted to sink into the hot water and process everything that had just happened. She was going to fall asleep naked and eat breakfast naked, but she wasn’t quite ready to walk around school naked, now that the thrill of it had gotten to her. That would be for another time.


End file.
